


It's Red Pants Monday

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson Has a Large Cock, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock can see John’s package through the tight red fabric, and he’s working hard to stifle a groan…





	It's Red Pants Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).

> Sing this to the tune of “I Don’t Like Mondays” by the Boomtown Rats

The silicon chip inside his head  
Gets switched to overload  
He always wondered what it would be like  
And now he almost knows

He really doesn’t understand it  
But he thinks he’s nearly cracked the code  
‘Cause he can see John’s package through the tight red fabric  
He’s working hard to stifle a gro-o-o-o-oan

Sherlock sighs — it’s red pants Monday  
Blinks his eyes — it’s red pants Monday  
Almost cries — it’s red pants Monday  
He wants to pu-u-u-u-u-ull those red pants down

Sherlock’s brain stalls, yes he almost falls  
Now he feels like he’s in a trance  
Sherlock’s left in shock by the massive cock  
John has barely covered in those tight red pants

Thick and long, no he can’t be wrong  
Sherlock can avow John’s a great big WOW  
‘Cause he can see John’s package and he wants John’s package  
Wants that heavenly delivery now-ow-ow-ow-ow

Sherlock sighs — it’s red pants Monday  
Blinks his eyes — it’s red pants Monday  
Almost cries — it’s red pants Monday  
He wants to pu-u-u-u-u-ull those red pants down

John looks so hot, like a huge jackpot  
Could Sherlock please help him to undress?  
Sherlock has to ask it or he’ll blow a gasket  
And the answer John gives is “Oh, god, yes!”

And now John is smiling and it’s quite beguiling  
Sherlock’s finally in sight of his goal  
He can unwrap John’s package from the tight red fabric  
He can take him out and swallow him who-o-o-o-ole

Sherlock sighs — it’s red pants Monday  
Blinks his eyes — it’s red pants Monday  
Almost cries — it’s red pants Monday  
He’s going to pu-u-u-u-u-ull those red pants down

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. 😊


End file.
